Best Friend or Secret Love?
by Rose Sapphire
Summary: Somethings wrong with Aerrow, What's wrong with Aerrow?, Will him and Piper confess their feelings for one another? and What can Starling do to help? Read it and find out. REMEMBER TO REVIEW it helps me know if a stories worth continuing or not.


**I don't own Storm Hawks it is a wholly owned property of and © of Nerd Corps Entertainment, Inc.**

* * *

Aerrow awoke in the early hours of the morning covered in an ice cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. After calming down, he quickly got up, washed and proceeded to get dressed. As usual, he was the only one awake this early in the morning.  
He decided to go out to the balcony in the cool morning air to clear his head.

He had just reached the bridge when he noticed something in the distance coming in the direction of the Condor it looked like a skimmer; well whatever it was; was heading toward the hangar; he grabbed his blades and ran in the direction of the hangar expecting a fight.

When he arrived at the hangar, he did not find an enemy but an unarmed stranger. Seeing this Aerrow quickly lowered his blades.  
The man requested to see the Sky Knight Aerrow claiming that he had an urgent message for him. He stood there silent for a minute before announcing himself to be Aerrow; the man handed him a message crystal then departed.  
Aerrow decided he would return to the bridge before listening to the message.

Upon reaching the bridge, he placed the crystal down and activated it before sitting to listening to the message.  
Aerrow braced himself a look of trepidation on his face; he knew the news he was about to receive was dire. In his mind, the message seemed to play for and eternity even though it actually only lasted one minute.  
It sent a chill down his spine.

He quickly regained his usual composure upon hearing the doors to the bridge open allowing a very tired looking Piper to enter the room.

"Piper?" he exclaimed, quickly wiping the water from his eyes before hiding the message crystal and averting his gaze.  
She noticed this asked what he was trying to hide.  
He knew he she could not know the truth; if she knew the truth, it would only upset her and the rest of the squad so he lied.  
"It's nothing."  
She could see he was lying to her, and was about to ask him again but before she could he interrupted her "Piper what are you doing up so early? You should be in bed"

"I thought I heard someone talking so was coming to investigate." Piper Exclaimed.  
"Never mind me, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come out and get some air."  
"Want to join me?" She could see something was wrong that he had forced a response. She agreed hoping he would tell her.

They stood on the balcony talking for a couple of hours; he still hadn't told her what he had been hiding.  
It wasn't until he started shivering that Piper realised that something was seriously wrong with him. She moved closer to him placing her arms around his shaking body; in a warm embrace, he felt deathly cold to her touch; she held him tighter trying to warm his frozen form to no avail.

She carefully guided him back inside, the door closed behind them.  
They had just reached the sofa when his vision began to blur before he lost consciousness and collapsed.

Piper rushed to the intercom and shouted "GUYS COME QUICK, AERROW NEEDS HELP"; there was a sense of worry and urgency to her voice as she spoke.

Upon hearing, everyone rushed to the bridge to find an unconscious Aerrow sprawled across the sofa. When they had arrived, Piper was checking his temperature; he had a raging fever.  
Radarr nuzzled his friend's neck.  
Piper ordered Junko to carry him to his room and put him on the bed.  
Moments later Junko left the room with Aerrow in his arms

Finn was the first to speak "Piper what happened?" She recognised the worry in his voice, it was the same as her own.  
She shrugged her shoulders before proceeding to explain the events of the previous few hours.  
"And he just collapsed?" Finn exclaimed.  
Piper just nodded her head in response before leaving to check on Aerrow.

When he awoke hours had passed, Piper sat next to him a damp cloth in her hand; she rang the cloth before placing it on his forehead. She was apparently trying to keep him cool.  
He tried to get up but didn't make it very far; Piper roughly pushed him back down.

"You're not going any where Aerrow; not until you tell me what's going on"; she spoke in a serious tone.  
Tears began to form in his eyes, as he looked into her beautiful tangerine eyes; he saw the anger and concern within.  
She looked away for a moment blushing, he started gasping for breath, she looked back at him; he was panicking; this was only making it worse, she placed a hand on his shoulder and began making slow circular movements with her fingers; massaging his shoulder trying to calm him down.  
This helped and after few minutes his breathing had almost returned to its normal rate.  
He soon drifted back into a peaceful sleep knowing she was by his side watching over him.  
Whilst he slept, he dreamt only of her; her beautiful tangerine eyes; her smooth mocha coloured skin that reminded him of chocolate, she was perfect or at least to him, she was.  
As Piper watched him sleep her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day, standing with him on the balcony as the morning breeze gently kissed his face; brushing hair into his beautiful emerald green eyes.  
She mentally slapped herself for thinking that.  
Piper he's your best friend; he's Aerrow; you shouldn't think about him like that it could ruin your friendship with him.  
Besides, he probably likes someone else; he couldn't like me the same way I like him, he probably just sees me a good friend.  
She looked back at him; sleeping peacefully, thoughts of him plagued her mind; this time it was thoughts of his well toned body. He was hot. She couldn't stop thinking about him; she loved him.  
She decided that when he awoke again she would tell him exactly how she felt.  
If only she knew, he felt the same way about her.

When he awoke again, he was covered in the same ice cold sweat as he had been before, he could see out of the window; it was dark outside; he wondered how long he had been asleep, his attention was suddenly drawn to the sleeping crystal specialist in the chair next to his bed.  
He slowly span around in bed wincing slightly as the cool night air hit his bare chest when he removed a blanket from himself to try to stand. When he finally managed to stand he lightly draped the blanket over her when she shivered this caused her to stir slightly but not wake, he then made his way toward the door.

Before he reached the door, it suddenly opened revealing a startled Starling who stood there and gasped when she saw him "Aerrow."  
Unfortunately, for him this woke a sleeping Piper however, she was still slightly groggy so had not noticed that he was missing from the bed.  
Aerrow was now trying frantically to get past Starling but she kept blocking his path, which was causing him to become increasingly annoyed. When he tried, again Starling grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back into the room before she spoke in her gentlest voice "Aerrow you're not going anywhere you need to rest."  
This got Piper's attention who stood from where she was previously sitting and turned to see the two Sky Knights.  
Both women were now staring at him Starling with purple eyes and Piper with her tangerine ones.  
When he saw their worried looks tears began to steadily flow from his eyes and he collapsed on the floor, this caught the two women off guard neither was used to him showing any form of weakness.  
Sky knights were never supposed to show any sign of weakness, not to their enemies and never to their squad.

Before he could object they had picked him up and placed him, back on the bed, Aerrow didn't appreciate this.  
When he went to get back up, Starling and Piper pushed him back down roughly; holding him firm to the bed.  
This only added to his now worsening mood.  
He began to writhe under their hold, trying to escape; but they refused to let go.  
It was breaking Piper's heart; she did not want to have to do this to him; but what else could she do, silvery streaks began to line the sides of her face, as fresh tears fell.  
He stopped fighting their hold, when he noticed the tears in her eyes, he brought a hand to her face; gently wiping away the tears, his eyes began to glaze over when they met the tangerine of her eyes, he could see he was hurting her, even if it was not intentional.  
Piper felt her cheeks flush as his cold hand glided across her skin, trying to sooth and comfort her.

* * *

**Author Note**, Sorry about this chapter still not being finished but I can't seem to write the ending for it, I know what needs to happen but not how it's going to happen.  
I know Aerrow has to be unconscious or asleep at the end of the chapter, as he wakes up a few days later in the following chapter.  
I did think about ending it with Piper kissing him and him falling asleep as she admits her feelings for him.  
Tell me what you think and any advice on how you think it should happen would be great, send me you're advice as a private message or as part of a review, if I end up using you're idea I'll make sure to give you special mention in the author notes of the next chapter.

By the way if you haven't already visit my profile, visit and vote on whether or not you want to know exactly what's wrong with Aerrow, If enough people decide they want to know I'll add it into the second chapter somewhere.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, PLEASE.**

* * *


End file.
